Pod
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Pod, nicknamed as Poddo on various occasions, is the main character, leader of the Pod trio and squad and the mascot of the upcoming series PODS. While it's gender is unknown, they are mostly spectated and referred to as female, due to their counterparts, Depod and Pod II, being referred as females, though some do refer them as male every now and then. They used to live in Shiver Star years ago but now has moved to a planet called Mysteria. They usually adventure throughout the pink-ocean world, the mirror dimension, or out of Planet Mysteria. They are one of the few characters listed as a Dream Friend. Appearance Regular Form Pod resembles a robot, with detached limbs and cat-like ears. Their face and other parts that glow around them are light green, resembling their signature color. The outer body is covered in grey steel, with iron around their face, feet, and gloves. On most occasions, they don't usually wear a green and light blue bandana silk around their right ear, as it's now old and worn out. There's a bite mark on its left ear, though it's only designed to look like that. When they're feeling disheartened or negative, the green glow on them starts to fade. Matter Form TBA Negative Fusion Form TBA Personality Before meeting Depod, prior to their mirror counterpart losing their memories after entering the original dimension, Pod was usually sad and mostly in a state of despondency. Nobody knows why, but it's assumed that it happened when Pod entered the robotic body 2 years before slowly changing personality from Depod's memory loss. In the present, Pod is shown to be goofy and jokey, yet are friendly to people who seem troubled. Their personalities can be unpredictable, as they can be sad, but in the next minute, they could be screaming and sing a song really terribly. Most of the time, they are silly, chaotic, and sometimes speak in a strange way''. However, when things become really deliberate, for example, the world seemingly starting to be in danger or when Chaods approaches, they'll become confident and determined. They enjoy drawing, hanging out, and food, despite not needing hunger for survival. Moveset Stories [[Food Fight RP|'Food Fight RP']] Though they haven't appeared yet in the arc, they were mentioned a lot of times by Amango, seemingly kidnapped by someone. 'Villians/Heros Week' ''TBA Chaods Arc TBA Deviunny Arc TBA Kirby: Miracle Friends Although Pod does not make a big appearance in the game, it appeared in Kirby: Miracle Friends as a Dream Friend, and is unlocked after defeating Madame Despair (Depod) in Chapter 6. It also appeared in the Celebrity Picture "Rest, and a Dream Awaits....", along with Blue. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ Pod is set to be the main character of Chapter 5 of Kirby: Miracle Friends +, where it aids Kirby and Ravia to defeat a berserk Parallel Pyribbit. It is also one of the characters to aid Kirby to showdown against Calavento. In PODS TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In the sequel to the Kirby: Right Back At Ya! anime, Pod is a traveler who wanted to become a Star Warrior. She admires the Aeon Hero very much, despite his poor attitude. Her ability is using magic to create various projectiles of weapons, either a gun or claws. She also had a spear that was borrowed from a Waddle Dee. Pod was later revealed to be an experiment of the evil organization Sky Break, which means she will painfully transform into her Matter form at any time. She eventually overcome the pain once she successfully gained full control of the "devil" inside her heart. Pod is indeed cheerful and brave, but will get depressed if something went wrong. She also attempted to leave her friends alone with sorrow until the Aeon Hero convinced her not to do so, gaining her hope as a result. However, Pod could get brutal if someone disturbs her when she was sleeping, and will cause her to throw sharp objects at the person/people, asking if they "wanted to be minced". As Pod Ultima, she became more peaceful and has developed a motherly nature, and is much more willing to heal than fight. However, she can still summon weapons if she wants to. Appearance Regular Form Pod looks similar to her canonical counterpart, but the design is more simple and less robotic. She has large green eyes with a lifelike mouth, as well as having green blushes. The fingerless gloves aren't connected to the metal sleeves and the feet have a green orb on it. Her ears don't have an open hollow until the real Aeon Hero damaged her (before a child Sphere Doomer left a bite crack on the same ear), but it's still floating above her. After she was accepted as a Star Warrior, she gained metallic sleeves with fingered gloves like her canonical appearance, but is still less robotic. Pod was first seen at the Cappy Hospital with King Dedede's army when they were protecting it from a berserk Chemitory. At that time, she witnesses the transformation of Kirby's Ultra Sword Form and thus started to admire him. Pod appeared again to help her forgotten neighborhood Blue to persuade King Prejudice, and helped Kirby to save Crimson at the same time. According to the Aeon Hero, the bite crack on Pod's ear is not just an injury, but also the symbol of her getting stronger, which could be actually referring to her Matter Form, or even Ultima. Matter Form Pod's Matter Form in the anime is almost identical to her canonical counterpart, except that she now bears a much more horrifying eye, as well as having dark energy surrounding her, like Dark Nebula. When berserk, her eye became glowing red. Matter Form Ultima Pod's Matter Form Ultima (simply referred as Pod Ultima) is identical to her Negative Fusion form, except that she became gold like Blue Mysteria Finaly. Moreover, she has yellow energy surrounding her, as well as given green eyes instead of Chaods' blue. Also, it lacked the cracked part and the horrifying mouth, instead it gave Pod a complete face and has extra details in it. Lastly, she has shoulder pads and wings identical to those found in Star Emperor Miracle Kirby. Unlike the Negative Fusion Form, Pod in her Matter Form Ultima is in her control, and will not go berserk like her Matter Form does. History TBA Relationships Note: This section only includes the characters that were made, or owned by Poddee. Any other characters from other people won't appear here. Depod Pod first met Depod inside a cave from the other side of the dimension. When they first notice each other, Depod slimly grins and forms a dagger, trying to stab the glass in the pond in order to attack Pod. Frightened, Pod stumbles back and tries to run away, but the exit was blocked by Depod. As soon as Depod enters out of the Mirror Dimension, they became unconscious and was knocked out, making Depod lose their memories from the effect of the portal for unknown reasons. This also affected Pod's personality. Nowadays, they are frenemies, though sometimes they can be seen as rivals. Pod likes to poke things at Depod for fun, often nicknaming them Dopee, to irritate them. Though they are almost the complete opposite of each other, they don't really do much harm when they are side by side. However, due to Depod regaining their memories a bit, Pod is slowly turning back to their old self. Red Pod first created Red before arriving at Planet Mysteria. Hoping Pod could revive their brother, they apparently created a clone. Seeing Pod saddened, Red hugged Pod, in which they smiled. Albeit not interacting with each other as much, they tend to get along better due to minor arguments that's rarely been caused. Pete the Piranha Plant Pete is considered to be Pod's pet plant. Despite Pete contently being greedy and always eat their food most of the time, they are good friends with each other. Pod usually tells Pete off for doing anything bad, or, on some occasions, give him a punishment. Pod can be worried whenever something happened to Pete. Menivia TBA Amango Waddle Dee TBA Chaods TBA Banana Cake Pod received Banana Cake through Waddle Vee sometime in the Deviunny Arc, where she leads Pod outside a store towards a box in an alleyway, while the others gathered supplies to be ready for Deviunny. Trivia * Pod is heavily based on the creator of this character. * Pod was first created and fully developed back in November 2018 - February 2019. * Pod is a replacement of the original mascot, Berrie, due to the creator quitting the Object Show Community. ** However, the creator once jokingly said that Berrie is Pod, just in a suit of armor hiding her identity. Canonically, this isn't true. * Pod is the first character on the Kirby Wiki that who a parallel counterpart and was made by another user. * Unlike in the main series canon, Pod is shown to be female in Kirby: Returning Legends and Kirby: Miracle Friends. *Pod has names in other languages. ** In Japanese, their name is ポッド, which is spelled as Poddo, and it means Pod. ** In Chinese, their name is 豆荚, which is spelled as Dòujiá, also means Pod (A certain kind of bean, which sightly references its color scheme.) *** However, in Kirby: Miracle Friends, its name is 普達 instead. * In Kirby: Returning Legends, Pod is the only character besides Hyness who knows about the existence of Morpho Knight. ** Gala is excluded since she only know how to empower Kirby by mentioning the name of the Warrior of Judgement, not actually knowing if he existed or not. ** However, neither Pod nor Gala knows the existence of Morpho Knight's true self— Valfrey. * The nickname Pody by Ravia is similar to the creator's main username, Poddee. * Pod is seen to act feminine in Jamabastion Hyness 99's artworks, due to the fact that he still don't know Pod is non-binary. This is corrected in later artworks. * Although Pod's Matter Form Ultima has a high risk of death, it is unknown why she managed to survive despite she was overwhelmed by the massive power. ** It could be possible that Deviunny neutralized the experimental liquid for Pod before he injected it on her, allowing her to live on while using the said form. * During a poll set up by Poddee on who's the best Pod character, Pod was ranked first, being the favorite out of the three. * Unlike most new characters in Kirby: Returning Legends, it was never stated where did Pod came from, as no one stated about that. However, through Blue's dialogue of "Where have I saw her before?" before taking Pod and co. to the Forest, and also her unusual surprised reaction when Valfrey talked about Planet Mysteria, it could be assumed that like her original version, Pod might came from the said Planet as well. * The hand of Pod's sprite is round like her Anime counterpart. Gallery Icons Weeee.png Pod Icon.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (The Lost Symphony of Ultra World) 無標題212_20200203224042.png|Pod Ultima's symbol Poddee's Artworks Podee 2.png|First Artwork 20191205 205543.jpg|Concept Design Podee.png|Concept Design Anime Poddo Concept.png|Concept Design (Anime) Reflect small.png|Reflect Poster/Pod and Depod first meeting each other Happy Mother's Day.png|Mother's Day Poddee Magolor.png|Dressed as Magolor Poddee Limbless.png|In the cave FusedNegForm.png|Pod and Chaods fusion Q&A.png|Q&A Poster ASK.png|ASK Poster ArtContest.png|Hosting the Art Contest ArtContest2.png|Hosting the second Art Contest Favourite Pod.png|Pod riding on a Warpstar Halloween2019.png|Halloween Poster Anime Poddo 3.png|Realisim (Anime) Other artworks created by different people BlueAquaCat Static-assets-upload8513267450760954970.jpg|Pod and Pete Static-assets-upload4880378341054450354.jpg|Pod and Blue, screaming A278298C-7EC2-461D-9C8F-4BDBB7334F7A.png|10k Special Art/''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Celebrity Picture) Static-assets-upload14693771612699579938.png|Birthday Artwork Diff Juns Static-assets-upload11657597976346937096.png Ekura123 03F07FEB-9541-4A93-8D31-C4C9ACADA4AF.jpeg 96AFE4B9-7FE1-429A-8E38-C4ED2E696D0F.png Void Termina the Destroyer Iwae.jpg Jamabastion Hyness 99 Static-assets-upload5916239947923553098 (1).png|Birthday artwork Static-assets-upload9214614979800581084.png 無標題154_20191202192952.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork / "poster" Pod Ultima 2.png|Kirby: Returning Legends artwork (Pod Ultima) Valentine's Day.jpg|Valentine's Day 2020 artwork Zackson224 Pod Zackson.png Clownsheep2nd Clownsheep2nd Pod.PNG Extras Pod 3D.PNG|3D Render IRobot-Roomba-960-Robotic-Vacuum-Cleaner-ac57a6ff-3f10-4b3b-8c03-ca639dfe2835.jpg|Pod seen in Thouser's vision Gravitypoddo.PNG|Pod in the video Gravity Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Dream Friends Category:Genderless Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Robots Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Roleplay Category:Anime Category:OC Category:Dark Matter Category:Allies Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Demon Beast Category:Sky Break Category:Leaders Category:Green Category:Gray Category:Poddee Category:Persona Category:Good Category:Pods (Species) Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Mysterian Category:Sorta Villains Category:Star Warriors Category:OFC Category:FC Category:Grey Category:Silver Category:Badge